For Honor: Domination and Subjugation
by I'm honestly awful
Summary: Warning, yes I'm the gal who made the really popular Siege dirty fanfics. Another warning, this has a girl with a peen in it, rape, a Stockholm syndrome type MacGuffin, and a lot of nut. Probably a part two coming to make amends for the weird ending and setup. So I just looked at the rest of the fanfics and they're all serious and stuff, I am so sorry, all. But this is 100% smut.


This was it, the final attacks were in motion. The United Warband of the northmen had conglomerated years ago in response to southern attacks and invasions, stemming from their ignorant ways and superstitions. In their eyes, the great Cataclysm was our fault, our heresies had wrought the worst our species has ever experienced. Perhaps to them, we appear to be mindless savages like our ancestors of old, but we have changed. We have leadership, a great ruler, and for once in our existence, a sort of prosperity. But that was long ago, and now our assaults have come to fruition, and peace is nigh. The legions of knights were stopped at the mighty borders of Valkenheim, and only pushed further south. Our new holdings in their lands bring wealth and life to our frozen and cold lands, supplying food to our hungry, land for our homeless, peril for our adventurers. We are on the precipice of our final assault on their final holdings in our immediate vicinity. We will dominate them, we will subjugate them.

"They really think of us all as savages, don't they? Oh well, they will learn there are differences between them, the men who act like monsters, raping our women, killing our children, and us, US men, who are beasts in the shapes of men, who fight like monsters!" chanted the petite woman, roaring her incantations, her morale raising speeches, painting runes on our soldiers armor, whilst sharpening her hatchet. This woman is Sigurdur, a shaman of the wilds, who claims to hear the voice of Odin, telling her the routes to take and the places to look. She has convinced the general infantry, believing her to be near godlike, a daughter of Odin, the key to driving the southern men away and claiming the fertile lands for themselves, and thus saving their peoples ways and civilizations for years to come.

I too have the mens belief I am of the Gods children. I alone, with my company of hardened warriors repelled the Myre's invasive forces and drove them back into their infested lands, ravaging their coastlines of food, steel, and women. I went with the name Ingrid, I came back as the hero Thorsdottir, men claiming lighting struck with every blow of my dane axe, engravings running all along the haft of tales of the gods, and finally my achievements and triumphs upon the head. They were convinced I am the daughter of Thor, my skills in warfare unmatched, and my hand to hand skills were reminiscent of lightning.

The assembled hordes of my people followed behind myself and Sigurdur, carrying banners in which the two ravens of Odin were scrawled on in the blood of our foes, so that he may watch over us this battle. We were to wait for a frontal retaliatory strike from the metal men, and then blow the war horns, signaling the left and right flanking forces to converge on them and end this campaign for good, crushing them with our might. After two days wait in reinforcement of a nearby fortress, the time of our waiting had come. I personally stood before my people, and blew from the massive horn I held in my grip. Another battle of immense proportions, another epic to be written of my name. I shall make Valkenheim great again, and bring the apocalypse to these cowards hiding behind their armor.

Seven days and seven nights of constant fighting had erupted from the usually quiet lands, and the absolute destruction of the soldiers of Ashfeld held our heads high, leaving a trail of fire and blood in our wake. On the eighth day, we decided to not over extend our reaches and immediately clam up and reinforce our new border, with our shaman Sigurdur marking the growing timber walls with the Helm of Awe, a powerful rune that shall prevent their entry, or so she says. The men are singing tales of their battles, many honoring me in the slayer of over 500 men. In my nearly feral state of ripping all in front of me into pieces, with my axe or my bare hands, I can say they are not lying. However, after all of this battle, glory, mead, song and cry, I still feel empty. I am deeply and darkly saddened. I consulted the shaman, and she told me to follow her.

We went for a walk together into the thick woodlands of this land, verdant and beautiful. There were many parties out looking for deserters, to drive them away or slaughter them. I figured that we were doing some of our own while we walked and talked, the moonlight illuminating our path. She is in a state of deep thought, obviously knowing this is no wound to be healed and bandaged, but rather a stain upon the mind. I paid no trouble to her expression as I told her of all my woes, my dead sister, the slaughter of my parents by a black wolf of legend, called Apollyon, who still roams this world. How I filled the void of sadness with drinking and battle. She shushed me and sat on a log, and brought me close. She removed my helm, a classic helmet of our people, with chainmail over my face and a golden raven and hammer adorning the front. My crystal blue eyes and dirty blonde hair fell to my shoulders, and she took my head and pressed it into her bosom, like she would a child. She told me to do what I've never done and had never planned to, but I obliged with passion. I sobbed, and cried out into her small chest. It must've looked comical, a muscular, 6'5" woman crying in the arms of a 5' girl. Though we were the same age of 22, she's acted a mother to me. When she's not chanting to her soldiers of Valhalla and glory, she's the mother and sister I've never had. Once I had calmed down, she pressed her hands to my face, cupping it. "I am not the one to determine whether you are child to god or man, however you are human my dear sister. You need more passion of things that aren't blood and war, or else your mind will fail you, and you will truly become feral. You need love. I wish I could be the one to fill this role for you dear sister, but I cannot. I committed myself to the gods and am becoming the Godi of this new land of our people. However, I have an idea for you." she said, still not letting hold of me. I was shaking, but she understood what an undertaking forfeiting my emotional hold was. "The Knights of Ashfeld, like us, have strong women, though they do not compare to us in strength, and like us, are extremely beautiful maidens. There are still knights who were left behind in these woods, I think you should take my advice and 'tame' one. I've known you for this long, and I know a special trait some of our women have, of which you are quite gifted" she says, making an expression towards my crotch, making my snow white skin redden with blush and the wrappings under my battledress move slightly. "I know you speak their language, so communication should not be a problem. However, know that in their lands, there are no women like you. Your beautiful maiden will be in for quite a shock." she said, with a mischievous grin.

She stood up and took my helmet with her, saying she will enchant it for our next great battle. With a loud sigh, I stood up and wondered what I'm getting myself into. She is my shaman, she must know best, right? Plus she's right, I have been aching to take a wife, and I've seen the southern women, much more fair and feminine than ours, a trait I'm extremely attracted to. I began my hunt by climbing into a tree not far from where I had started. I knew that an aimless wandering knight would move erratically, so staying put is the best option. Then I wondered what would happen if the knight I found was a man? I kill him I guess, but that would be lame. I hope I'm lucky.

After an hour of contemplation, I hear twigs snapping and the clanking of armor. A single person, and after shifting in my tree, they were underfoot. Time to crack this can open and see if I got lucky. I jumped from the branch 15ft in the air and used the person to cushion me, and a high pitched feminine squeal rang from in the armor, jackpot. I pushed her helmeted face into the semi dry mud, caused by rainfall earlier in the day. I heard another call from inside the metal, this time asking to be spared in Latin, a language familiar to me thanks to my erudite mother. I felt remorse and stood up and off of her, only to have her spring up and draw her sword and charge at me. Realizing my axe is in the tree, I held my fists up, knowing the fight is mine. She is certainly skilled, I recognize her as a member of the Wardens, no matter. Her panicked swing filled with reckless abandon was swung high, I ducked and it soared over and I chased it and grabbed it by the crossguard, ripping it from her damaged gauntleted hands. I grabbed her head by the helmet and threw it down, slamming her body into the ground. I removed her helm and was taken aback by her beauty, she was certainly of noble birth. Her long, clean and beautiful blonde hair fell to her sides, and vibrant violet eyes stared into my icy abysses as she feared for her life. She began kicking and yelling until I covered her with my massive frame, covering her mouth with my hand and suppressing her movements. I looked into her until she began to calm down, only whimpering now and then, still thinking she was going to die. Once her movements died down, I reached to the intricate leather straps holding her chest piece to her body, she looked at me quizzically until I let go of her mouth to remove her leather gambeson, after which she asked what am I going to do with her. After removing her gauntlets and her boots, only a fine tunic and a pair of trousers stood between me. I spoke to her in her language, which surprised her but my words shook her. I told her that she wasn't leaving my company until she completely gives herself to me and becomes my wife. She looks at me as though I should be kidding in any way, until she blushes completely over and begins to panic. I had just washed, so at least she gets me at my best.

Her soft white flesh is like that of which I could only dream of, as I slid my arm around her waist on the ground on top of her, creeping my hand down as I grope her large, soft and pillowy ass in my hand, while another holding her resisting head as I kiss her with a passion I had not felt ever. If she cannot fight my advances, then surely there's no reason she can't be my wife, right? She broke away from my forced tongue kiss and shouted rape, and of how her noble roots couldn't allow this. I held a hand to her mouth, and told her no one could ever hear her. Then of how the moment I saw her unparalleled beauty I knew I must have her. Tears began pricking at the corners of her eyes, to which I wiped away and told her a beautiful woman such as herself didn't belong in a battlefield, rather my home far away in Valkenheim, raising our beautiful daughters. She looked at me confused at the notion of children, and that point I knew it was time to claim her as mine and dominate her. I removed my leather armor and my shirt, feeling the cool night air brush on my bare, sizable breasts. I took of hers as well and she resisted, revealing her small, breasts, leaving her adorable flat chest exposed. I felt myself hardening, decided her time had come. I dragged her to the tree base near us and held her with my one hand, while removing my gown and boots, leaving the wrapping around my pelvic area exposed, with it slowly becoming undone by the sight of the beauty before me. She was taken over by a look of horror when I removed the wrapping, revealing my cock, still semi flaccid, slowly gaining mass and finally, it was as large as her forearm, and large testicles hanging behind it, long overdue for emptying. She begun yelling monster, no please, I'm a virgin, so on and so forth. I held it to her face, knowing she can't do anything to resist me, as I could overpower her at any moment. I tried to push my tip into her closed mouth, however her teeth were clenched shut. My powerful hand pushed her cheeks together, forcing her mouth open, to which I began to try to insert my thick cock into, precum already beginning to make itself noticed. Tears streamed down her face as she stopped fighting it, allowing a quarter of my size to enter her. I held her head in place as she weakly pressed her head back, a vain attempt to stop what's happening. After withdrawing myself from her mouth, she mumbled something of nightmares and she shouldn't have to have this happen to her, as a trail of saliva and precum led from her mouth to my dick. I reached out and grabbed her throat gently yet firmly, and removed her trousers. More tears poured forth as she whispered no to me, over and over, nihil, nihil, nihil, nihil, before I interrupted her asking for her name. She asked what it would mean to me, and that I'm just a savage rapist. I stared at her intensely before she replied with Alma, Alma Albescu. A beautiful name, it shall be inscribed in my axe, my halls, my arms I thought. She was breaking, her will faltering as her skimpy, tight fitting underwear came off with no trouble. Her cute, hairless pussy was laid before me, all for the taking. I released my grip on her, and she didn't move or try to get up and run, she only sobbed more. This wouldn't do.

I slipped her underwear back on and covered my lower half and sat next to her pathetic frame, shaking and crying. I took her into my arms and once again, no fight, and just hugged onto her and pushed her face into my bosom, and she began to calm down. "I am sorry. I know what I have done is evil, but there is a void in my heart only a beautiful, fair maiden like you could fill and mend. I chose to stop because I cannot let my actions go on while you weep. I rule in my home of Valkenheim over a large parcel of land, and they wouldn't dare question me. You would be pampered beyond your knowing, I'd make sure of that. I need love, and you are the only one for me. Your eyes are like the vast nebulas my sister spoke of, twisting and shimmering violet masses of beauty. I ask for your permission to take you now, and return you to my home, and let you be mine. Please?" She turned to me with tears and sorrow still made apparent upon her perfect face. As she spoke I wiped her tears away, she told me of her ambitions and her family, and if she were to go away, she'd be a failure with herself. "But my darling, think of it, lands you've never seen before, spires of ice and endless deserts of snow. Please? I promise you'll be cared for. Plus, what says your father doesn't marry you off to an awful man? It is safe with me, I love you and I promise." I said sporadically, meaning my words, but having the feeling that the only reason they're working is because of the systematic breaking down I've committed on this innocent and beautiful creature.

She smiled weakly at me, perhaps just looking for a way out now, and allowing this to happen to her in the end, she inched her hand towards my now flaccid dick, taking off my covering and semi-quickly wrapping her mouth around it, finally beginning to give into her carnal desires. She got all of the flaccid penis into her mouth, sucking on it lightly until it grew too large to keep in, eventually being back at a quarter where she left off last, but now moving her head without my assistance, feeling like she's trying to swallow my dick, creating an intense feeling of euphoria. She stopped blowing me and laid down and spread her legs, presenting her perfect slit to me. I got down of all fours and pushed my mouth into her pussy, my tongue playing roughly with her clit as I stroked myself, wriggling my tongue into her hole, circling it and playing with it endlessly. I removed myself and she looked expectantly as she prepared herself for her brutish deflowering.

I played with her rosy pink nipples laid upon her small breasts, before I elevated her and got one hand filled with her plump ass and the other holding my massive cock as I pressed the tip to her entrance, which is dwarfed in comparison. Hoping my spit would help, pressed in, before I felt a twitch and jerked into hera good four inches, making her gasp in the sudden pain shooting up her body. I looked down to her blood coming out, and waited for her approval to continue, and with her nod I moved halfway in before she halted me again, however I was satisfied with this much and began bucking my hips as gentle as possible, making her gasps transform into moaning much faster, as she was essentially feeling her hip bones spread apart in my cocks wake. I went harder and harder until I was in even further, almost three fourths of the way in, until I decided she was ready, and I went in balls deep, feeling her tight, little pink pussy expand at my will, as I widen her petite entrance. I began pounding harder and harder, feeling her bodies seizing multiple times, orgasm after orgasm, every time her juices lapping against my cock, I was gripping her ass tightly until I felt my favorite feeling, that rush from my head, to and down my spine, into my balls and out my dick, and I poured my copious amounts of cum directly into her womb, my savage seed has dirtied this pure flower. The excess fluid began seeping and dripping out of the hole I was occupying until I pulled myself out, and like a cork being removed from a bottle, she began leaking my juices into the soil. Alma began to smile, and rubbed her belly, knowing it was over now, she would return with this strange woman to the mysterious Valkenheim, and mother her children, and serve her as wife and slut at all times. She was startled when I put my cock to her lips, wanting it cleaned, to which she somewhat happily obliged, using her tongue to place even strokes upon the throbbing member, cleaning her own and her wife's juices from it. The feeling was too much for me, and I grabbed her head and held it while I jerked myself, and released another massive load onto her face and breasts. She had swallowed what landed in her mouth and began lapping at her breasts, and I joined her in licking the various juices adorning her body, growing hard yet again as I tasted my familiar flavour and noticed the sun rising in the distance. I assumed a stance I could only call queer as I rolled on my back, and onto my shoulders upside down, legs in the air, my big cock pointed at me. She kneeled next to me not knowing what to do, so I figured I'd help. I grabbed her head and pushed her face into my ass, her tongue beginning to flick in and out, long strokes in and out soon followed, sending the most lovely kinds of shivers up and down my spine, my cock growing so red and hot, I was thirsty for my cum, so very thirsty. She had buried her face completely into my ass, and I was at my breaking point. I had completely emptied my testicles in this one final orgasm, sending hot, thick cum spurting into my mouth and all over my face. My sexy slut unstuck herself from my asshole and quickly sucked up my semen and wringed my cock out to the last drop as I held my cum in my mouth, tasting every bit as it slid down my throat in a delicious manner. I spit the last bit out onto my hand and rubbed it into my ass, presenting it to my slave-wife for a little bit more before we truly must depart for Valkenheim. She complacently began to lick and suck my asshole again, feeling just as good as before. I wasn't going to tempt myself with my cum again, but I decided not to stop her for a while. I finally had to remove her, as little as I wanted to. She looked slightly saddened, but held her dazed, almost unaware look. However, looking into her eyes once again, I still saw her shimmering eyes, so I knew she was aware and ready to go soon.

Following that, I re equipped my armor, got my axe, and put her tunic, underwear and trousers back on and slid on her boots. I tossed her armor into burlap sacks, I will put the suit on display back at my keep, she won't be needing it anymore. I held her hand and navigated through the perilous woods. The camp seemed bewildered at the sight of my new wife, but as I suspected, they wouldn't dare say or do anything about it. Sigurdur gave me a wink as I passed, and I demanded a ride to my keep, I was to rest and relax with my new beautiful wife. She spoke for the first time for a while on our way to Valkenheim via boat, she asked for my name. "My name is Ingrid Thorsdottir, my darling. You can call me master".


End file.
